


Family

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, SO MUCH FLUFF, lucio adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: Lucio awaits the right time to pop the question to his boyfriend.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Been so long since I've written fics eh? I miss it. A lot. So why not write a super fluffy sweet oneshot? This was inspired by Jyagantz and PumpkinSpite and the many boombox art I found online! :3

Jamison stares at the TV as they present a live recording of Lúcio's concert happening at a local stadium. His lips curved as soon as the camera faces the DJ working his magic on his music mixer while following the beat. Jamison's heart flutters, already missing him.

The sound of happy squeals pulls him out of his thought as he looks at the baby sitting on his lap, smiling with excitement as she sees the familiar face on TV.

“Now that, ankle-biter is daddy doing his cool job.” He explains, adjusting himself on the carpet floor. He had to be careful since it is cluttered with pillows and toys all for the little baby. “Lots of noise. I think his music needs a bit more boom. The sound effect. Not the… Real thing.” He rambles on, pretending like the baby was listening to him. 

Mako sat on the sofa behind him, rolling his eyes as he listened to the junkers motormouth. He swears it could irritate a child. But the little girl instead responds with babbles and cooes to him. “It's a miracle you can even babysit.” Mako mumbles, turning down the volume of the music.

“Oy! I am a great babysitter let me tell you, Mako!” Jamison points at him accusingly. “Five month with this kid while bunking with Lúcio. I make a great uncle. Right?” 

“Phththththt…” Is all she responds. 

“That's definitely a yes.” Jamison gloats. 

“Naomi is only eight month. Also you give a kid one of your mines.” He brings up the past casually, making Jamison shudder.

“That was ten years ago, mate! And it didn't explode! Also I hadn't touched anything that goes boom for a while! Well, except video games. But those are virtual booms.” No more bank robbing or stealing. Jamison would flaunt that he had a change of heart and wanted to be more “good”. Sometimes being chased by law enforcements does get tiring.

But truth be told, they only stopped ever since they realized Talon wanted their heads. So, with the help of Overwatch, they had to lay low. Been over two years since they hadn't had a heist. Jamison would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. 

“Alright. Now say Jay-Mee-sohn.” He stares down at Naomi, moving his mouth. “Jaaaay-meeeeee-sohn.” All he got from her was giggles and babbles. 

“She won't speak clearly for a few month. Start with something smaller.” Mako suggests. 

“Jaaay-meee?” Jamison tries again, not giving up.

“Meeeemeeeee.” Naomi babbles, repeating it nonstop. 

Jamison face looked like he won the lottery, facing Mako. “She said me name!!” 

Mako just groaned, but he couldn't deny that the whole scene is adorable. 

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lúcio makes his way backstage as the show ended. First thing he grabbed was his water bottle and a bagel from the catering table. Next he is swarmed by his manager and crew, giving him the updates of the concert. He nods like if he's paying attention but if he was honest, he was on the verge of passing out. His mind couldn't decide what suited him: his bed or embracing his child?

Finally he makes it to his dressing room, closing the door shut to catch a breather. First thing he did was check his phone. He swipes the screen, seeing he received texts from Mako. They were minor updates along with photos regarding the child's care. He sees a photo of Jamison trying to feed her a spoonful of baby food. Lúcio's heart flutters at the sight. Naomi is getting bigger each day.

He never thought he would ever have a relationship with Jameson, even more when he made the decision to adopt Naomi. And yet here they are. Still, a thought lingered on his mind. Something that will bring about a big change. Should he follow through with it or wait?

He lets out the loudest groan he could, exhausted and sleepy. A bad combo. He just wants to get home to embrace his baby girl and give a smooch to Jamison.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Lúcio stood in front of the door of his apartment, making a few failed attempts in inserting the key. After two whole minutes he finally is able to unlock it, dragging his body inside. He drops his bag and coat right at the entrance, no strength to put them away. He kicks off his shoes and socks, taking the first step barefoot. 

SQUEAK

He freezes, looking down to see he has stepped over a rubber ducky toy. Now, he had to think this clearly. If he removes his foot it will make another unbearable squeak. What are the chances this will wake up the baby? How long did it take for Mako and Jamison to put her to sleep tonight? What should he do? Stand there all night till it’s morning?

The tiny cries made him give up, removing his foot from the toy as it resumed with its loud abrupt squeak. What’s the point? She already woke up. So much for getting home to embrace the softness of the bed. But he expects this. This is parenthood after all.

“Awww what’s wrong little ankle biter?” Lúcio blinked, surprised of hear Jamison’s voice sounding wide awake. He walks to her bedroom, head peeking little by little from the entrance. There is Jamison, picking her up from the crib with the utmost care. This isn’t something he learned overnight. One time Lúcio caught Jamison training with an egg, a sack of flour and a toy doll. 

If it was to impress Lúcio it did the job. But the idea of fatherhood maybe isn’t in Jamison’s mind. That idea is the reason why he is so hesitant in asking him a question...

“You miss papa? He working. Doing his DJ music thingie. He'll be home soon.” 

She whines but her fussy cries calms down, resting her head against Jamie's chest. He rubs her back with care. “Did I tell you the time Mako and I robbed the Pachimari store? Daaamn did we take a lot of plushies. And all Mako did was hog them all. He didn't even share. Well, the only time he decided to share was when he gave you that one plushie. Lucky bugger you. No offense.” He whispers to her, doing a little walk around the room to soothe her.

She relaxes, nuzzling her head near his neck. Her little kinky curls gave a nice fuzzy sensation. “Now, when you get older, uncle Jamie will take you to try the best thing yet, bubble tea. But baby food and milk will do for you now.” He whispers with enthusiasm. To his surprise, Naomi has already dozed off again. 

Jamison is extra careful when putting her back in the crib, tucking her in. He takes one look at her, his real hand going to fiddle with her hair. How can a tiny stinky thing be this adorable? He tip toes away from the room, closing the door with the utmost care. He halts his footsteps, finding Lúcio walking to the kitchen. “Lu, you home.” 

“I saw everything.” Lúcio smiled, browsing around the cabinets for a snack. “You got so much better.” 

“Hey, I gotta if I wanna be the number one uncle.” 

“Do you still wear that mask when changing her diaper?” Lúcio teases, passing by him as he held a loaf of bread.

“Its for my health, Lu. She is tiny but she stinky as fuck when she wants to be.” He complains, arms crossed. 

Lúcio pulls out a bottle of juice from the fridge, pouring a bit in his mug and takes a seat, his exhaustion visible. Jamison didn't waste time to embrace him from behind, nuzzling his chin over Lúcio's head, feeling his dreadlocks. Then came the head kisses. “Mmm, so good.” Lúcio hummed.

“You look like shit, mate. How was the show?” 

“Bem...” He smiled and purrs. “I'm taking advantage of my break. I'm fucking tired.” He huffs, now sounding uneasy. “It's just unfair.” 

“What's unfair?” Jamison tilts his head. 

“How long have we been dating?” Lúcio asks before taking another sip. 

Jamison mumbles softly, trying to answer the question. “Seven, eight-ish. I think.” 

“I feel like I'm taking advantage of you.” Lúcio blurts out, afraid of what reaction he might get. 

Jamison takes a seat next to him, looking at him straight in the eye. “Why, froggy?” 

“I feel like I'm just using you and Mako for babysitting duty while I work.” Lúcio confesses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“You work for the money, Lu. Also you like making music. But you need to do it cause the world has decided it needs some piece of paper to buy shit that is vital for you. But if you need more cash, just say the word and I'll head to the nearest bank and blow something up. Roady and I will flee with the gold in our hands.” He was honest. But obviously he can't do that again. Still, it made Lúcio laugh, almost choking on his drink. That was enough for Jamison.

“Jamie nooooo…” 

“Jamie yeeeeees.” He pulls the shorter man towards him, just for some cuddles. “Also I love the little kid. She squeaks. Sure she poops a lot and is stinky but she is fun.”

“You're stinky too sometimes.”

“Oy, I bathe! ...More often than normal!” Lúcio chuckles at his comment, allowing himself to rest against him. Jamison took the chance to act like a romantic fool, hoisting Lúcio up bridal style and carry him to the bedroom. Part of his conscience wanted to do something sexy and cute. But he takes one look at Lúcio and he was already out cold in his arms with his mouth open. “Poor froggy.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Morning came and Naomi was as energetic as no adult human can be in the morning. She babbles on her high chair, shaking her rattle toy and kick the air, enjoying her time as Lúcio prepares her breakfast. Lúcio tries his best to maintain a composed expression during the whole process, but every second that passed a grin momentarily appears. He exhaled, washing the dishes while hearing Jamison's uneven footsteps get louder. 

“Now is the time.” He tells himself, inhaling. He hears a loud yawn, the squeak of Jamison's prosthetic helped distinguish his location. “Hey, Jamie. Can you check a stain on Naomi's shirt? I think she spit again.”

“What...? Uh, yeah sure...” He groans, scratching his back and rub his stubble. He stands in front of the high chair, indulging in the little girls squeals of enjoyment when she sees him. She continues to shake her rattle toy with both hands while Jamison removes the table of the high chair to check on her. Before he could unclip the seatbelt, a small thump got his attention. He looks down, finding a small red box on the floor, smaller than his palm, around five centimeters. 

He picks it up, staring at it with confusion. Before he could open it, the little girl fusses, arms extended so she can be carried. Jamison obliges her and unclicks the seatbelt, picking her up. “Hey Froggy, something fell from Naomi's…” He opens the small box with his free hand, finding something inside it. 

A ring. Inside the red box was a ring neatly displayed at the center. It wasn't heavy in design. It had no stone. It was just a silver band for one's finger. “Ooooooh shiiiiiny. Is this yours?”

Lúcio almost lets out a groan of frustration, wishing Jamison wasn't so clueless. “No, Jamie.”

“So… Someone dropped a ring?” Little by little the gears did their work inside his brain. Then it dawns on him, blinking nonstop. He didn't even notice Naomi rubbing her hand on his stubble. “M-maybe it's Mako's?” 

“Jamie, it can't even fit his fingers.” Lúcio turns around, unable to hold back his now wide grin mixed with annoyance, his heart racing as he hopes Jamie gets the message and gives him an answer. He swears he himself will pass out at this moment. “It's for you.”

“M-Me?” 

Lúcio speaks slowly, swearing he will pass out by the sheer anxiety. “Jamison… Will you marry me?” 

The junkers mouth drops, long enough for the girl to try to put her finger in it. He closed it on time before she could do such a thing. He looks down to Naomi and back to Lúcio, unable to process all this new information. “F...froggy… you serious?” 

“You don't have to answer now. Take your time with both questions.” Lúcio is trying to come off as understandable but all he felt in his heart was mild terror, unsure what Jamison's response will be.

“Both? There's a second?” He looks down to Naomi, noticing her little baby shirt that lacked any stains. It only had five words written.

“And will you adopt me?”

When did he get that shirt? That is too adorable.

Wait a second.

Oh fuck. 

Jamie had to take a seat near the dining table, baby still in his arms. He stared blankly at the wall as he absorbs what just happened. Naomi spend her time on his lap, continuing to shake her toy, babbling nonsense.

“Take your time. You don't have to answer now.” Now Lúcio nerves were going overboard as he wonders if this proposal was a huge mistake. 

Jamie eyes turned glossy, tearing up. Lúcio now is in full on panic mode. “Jamie! Im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you with such a question and-” 

“You really want to marry me? Me?? And you… Want me to be her other daddy??” He sputters, pouting while holding Naomi closer. “I'm just some… some aussie junker with nothing to give…” 

Lúcio goes to him, hands hold both side of Jamison's cheeks. “Jamie! You are wrong! You have helped me so much and helped me even more when watching over Naomi when I couldn't. And… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband. That is… if you want to. I won't hold it against you if you do not want to.” 

Jamie is still tearing up, pecking Naomi's head. He smiles and nods. “Yee.” 

“Yes...?” Lúcio is so nervous he could puke at this moment.

“Of course I wanna marry you and adopt her, froggy. Ey… oh fuck, Froggy… Ima be a dad…” Jamison sputters.

Lúcio whimpers and covers his mouth, his heart overwhelmed pure euphoria. It didn't take long for him to pull Jamison for a kiss, embracing both him and his daughter with care.


End file.
